


Wedding Night

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: beware of the wild shenanigans! With a prompt like 'wedding night' it was a distinct possibility they were not going to hold hands all night, huh?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: beware of the wild shenanigans! With a prompt like 'wedding night' it was a distinct possibility they were not going to hold hands all night, huh?

Levy smiled up at Gajeel and then back down to the elaborately engraved silver ring on her left hand. She gathered two handfuls of her full skirt and lifted the hem to expose her leg from the knee down. Grabbing more of the dress out of the way, she bared her limb to mid thigh, and held the pose. "I have a surprise for Mr. Redfox."

"What's that Mrs. Redfox?" Gajeel smirked.

"I have something under here especially for you."

"Gi hehe, don't I know it!"

"C'mere and maybe I'll give it to you," Levy teased her husband.

"Give? Shrimp, I'm done waiting - it's time to take." Gajeel stepped closer to settle his hands over Levy's cheeks, "as in take my time pleasing you." He laughed as Levy blushed. Many years of dating and exploring physical pleasure together had not inured his bookworm against bouts of shyness.

He slanted his mouth over hers and groaned his pleasure. Levy let her eyes flutter shut, her fingers dropped the skirt of her gown to reach for her husband's wild mane. His large calloused hands skimmed over her bare back to grab her buttocks. Easily he hoisted Levy up.

Gajeel broke the kiss to move his attention to Levy's neck. He nibbled, licked and bit, proud of the marks he scattered over her ivory skin. Her panting breath in his ear stoked his desire further. Four strides and Gajeel was next to the king-sized bed. He chuckled as he dropped his bride on the bed.

The skirt of her wedding dress was rucked up underneath Levy, and she thrashed about trying to pull it even.

The slayer toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, wine dark eyes smouldering. He grinned as he dropped the shirt and pulled off the undershirt, flinging it to a corner of the room. Levy had struggled to sit upright. Her accelerated breathing gusted past her parted lips. Wordless, she gazed with love and passion. Her hazel eyes shone her joy as she raised her arms.

Gajeel pounced. He needed his mate and she needed him. He trapped Levy under his body, making sure not to crush her. Levy raked her fingernails down his back. He shuddered. Levy worked her hands back to his belt and forced it open. Gajeel fogged her mind with wet kisses. He went under her skirt and caressed the skin of her leg. Moving from her knee to the inside of her thigh, he slipped one finger and then another into her moist center.

He smirked as her panting increased in speed; he found her clit and rubbed. Thrashing her head from side to side, she raised her hips in supplication. He took a deep breath, her arousal was permeating all of his senses. Quickly he fumbled with his pants, yanking the zipper and boxers down. She only had time to make a brief noise of complaint at the absence of his fingers between her legs before she felt him pushing inside.

His hips thrust, her slick wet heat accepted him fully. Encumbered by the dress, Levy still wriggled against his pounding rhythm as best she could. His pace became furious as she tightened around him. Tingles raced from her womb as pleasure whitened her vision. Levy screamed her joy. Another spasm and clench of her feminine muscles sent Gajeel over passion's edge. He grunted, his release thrummed through his whole body.

"Fuck, that was incredible." Gajeel flopped on his back, chest heaving from his exertions. He kicked his feet, "damn pants." The bed bounced as he finished kicking them off. "I worked up an appetite."

"You never got your surprise." Levy rolled onto her side and began lifting the hem of her dress.

"Gimme a minute woman, you are insatiable."

Levy rolled her eyes and continued to pull up her skirt. "Oh like you aren't? I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight, so don't play that game." She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on the leg he hadn't caressed. She moved his hand up a bit and he touched the edge of the special garter she'd had made.

His eyes lit up as he recognized the feel of metal. "Gi hehe, feeding me to keep me going? Minute's up, gi hehe!"


End file.
